The Cerulean gym battle
This is the 6th episode of pokemon adventures. Episode (Jake and brad are walking) Jake: hopefully i can train my pokemon while battling the gym leader. Lickitung: lick? Brad: (scans) a lickitung...go! squirtle! Squirtle: squirt! Brad: use water gun! Squirtle: squir! (uses it) Lickitung: (gets hit) tung! (uses lick) Squirtle: squirtle! (use tackle) Lickitung: licki! Squirtle: (uses water gun) Lickitung: (faints) Brad: go! pokeball! (throws it and catches it) Jake: i think we are near! (2 miniutes) Jake: were here! look at that! Brad: its a pokemon swap meet! (lickitung comes out and licks him) .....ok...(returns him) Trainer: would you like to a seviper? its from hoenn! Trainer2: who has a Charmamder? Trainer3: (goes to Jake) what pokemon do you have? Jake: (sends out his pokemon) Bulbasaur: bulba! Pinsir: Pinsir! Voltorb: volt! volt! Trainer3: a Pinsir!? a shiny!? would you trade for a golbat? Jake: no. Trainer3: come on out,gang! (sends out his pokemon) Jake: (scans pikachu) Iron tail,Thunderbolt,quick attack and thunder shock. (scans golbat) (scans slowking) Pokedex: no data. Jake: ? Trainer: its a johto pokemon. it knows psychic,triump card, and water gun. which one do you like? Pikachu: pika! Golbat: bat! Slowking: slowking! Jake: hmmm... (pikachu comes to him) Pikachu: pika! Jake: its a tough one..but ill choose Pikachu! Pikachu: pika! Trainer3: (returns them to there pokeballs) (puts pikachu's ball in machine_ Jake: (puts pinsir in machine) Trainer3: thanks for the pinsir! Paul: (in disguise) (in mind) i can steal all of these pokemon! i must do it now! Paul: (walks behind building) Jake: whos that pokemon? (scans a magikarp) Man: will you trade a pokemon for this very very powerfull magikarp. Jake: well.... Man: (takes pokeball and gives him pokeball) Jake: what moves does it know? Pokedex: It knows splash. Jake: what!? (returns it) (angry) (chases man and steals back his pokeball) (throws him pokeball) Man: you are gonna regret this! its really strong! Jake: Spash does not do anything! and it is his only move! (runs) (bulbasaur comes out of pokeball) Bulbasaur: bulba! Jake: do you wanna see this place? Bulbasaur: bulba! bulba! bulba! (A giant net captures all pokemon that are out of there balls,including bulbasaur) Jake: what? Brad: you again? Paul: thats right! im not gonna fai- Jake: Bulbasaur! razor leaf! Bulbasaur: bulb! (uses it and the pokemon escape) Paul: (runs) Jake: (sends out voltorb) Voltorb: volt volt! Jake: use thunderbolt! Voltorb: (use it) Paul: (in the air) ill be back! Jake: lets go to the gym! (goes to gym) hello? im here to challenge the gym leader! Misty: thats me! Guy: this will be a 1 on 1 battle! begin! Jake: go! pikachu! Pikachu: pika! Misty: go! staryu! Staryu: star! Jake: (scans it) use thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pika...CHU! (uses it) Staryu: staryu! Misty: use recover! Staryu: star! (recovers) Jake: use volt tackle! Pikachu: Pika? Brad: (scans it) it dosent know volt tackle! Jake: use quick attack! Pikachu: (uses it) Staryu: yu! Misty: tackle! Staryu: (uses it on pikachu) Pikachu: Pika! (meanwhile) Paul: i better prepare to steal some pokemon... how about the gym!? Bulbasaur: bulba! Paul: but what should i do? i think i shall run in there and kidnap the pokemon they are using! Bulbasaur: Bulba! bulbasaur! Paul: (goes to gym and kidnaps pikachu and staryu) Staryu: star? Pikachu: Pika? Misty: staryu! Jake: go! voltorb! Voltorb: volt! volt! Paul: go! arcanine! Arcanine: Arcanine! Jake: (scans it) uses thunderbolt! Paul: arcanine! flamethrower! Arcanine: arc! (uses it) Voltorb: volt! (gets hit) Paul: use thunderbolt! Voltorb: (uses it) Paul: (is sent flying) you gotta be kidding... Arcanine: arc! Bulbasaur: bulba.... Misty: for saving my staryu,here. (hands him badge) Jake: all right! i got the...cascade badge! Pikachu: pika pika! Jake: (returns voltorb) (leaves) Brad: In a hour, im gonna face misty! (1 hour later) Misty: starmie! rapid spin! Brad: lickitung! lick! (the end) Category:Episodes